


I Do It For You Or For Nothing

by Professional_dumbass08



Series: Where Would I be? [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Angst, F/F, Fluff, For literally every episode, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Spoilers, The Owl House Beta Concept Art, The betas are softies for the canons, amelia left the blight household, lucia hides things from luz, this mama was not ready for trauma, winona is plant god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professional_dumbass08/pseuds/Professional_dumbass08
Summary: Lucia Noceda was pretty much hated by everyone, too nerdy for some, too violent for others, and for years after her sister luz is born she just can’t justify liking the preppy kid. But now she’s 20 and watching over her kid sister on the boiling isles. She’s been fine looking out for Luz for most of her life, but now..what’ll she do when every mistep could kill them?She’ll meet Winona park and Amelia noceda apparently, Winona park being a powerful and violent dropout, and Amelia blight being a fiery witch who’s barely surviving adulthood.ORmy take on the ‘sibling AU’ That i’ve Seen a lot, be prepared for angsty parental conflict, with some hurt/comfort sibling issues on the side.Updates every 2, 3 week or so, on SaturdaysFirst few episodes are just re-writes, plot starts around ep 3-5, from then main plot is put in the backgroundAs i said first few episodes are re-writes, i do not own any of the characters or plots, but most plots revolving around the beta siblings specifically will be my own.
Relationships: & Amelia Blight, Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Lucia Noceda, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Where Would I be? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088954
Kudos: 65





	1. What Is This Place?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucia is supposed to see her sister off to summer camp, instead she ends of running away from a monster in a bird mask with the help of a witch with a staff

“Ah! No, my only weakness, dying!” Luz dramatically flopped over the snake, before bringing it back up and holding it close to the Azura doll she had.

“And that’s the end,” she smiled, the one she had when she was satisfied with something she’d done, and Lucia had to physically snap herself upright to keep from smiling at the blissfully oblivious child. 

“The end of what?” Their mom said, both confused and a little irritated from having to pick up both kids, one for fighting and having to get her from a police station and the other for god knows what from school.

“My book report!” Luz gestured to the Azura book sitting in her backpack, and Lucia pulled the book out to find it was one of the first of the series, not her personal favorite but a good one.

The principal let out a sigh of contempt, he had to deal with similar antics from the older one and now there was another, great. 

“Your book report is why you’re in here,” 

He pointed to the window where sure enough there were kids running in different directions, some on the end of snakes.

“Oh that’s where the backup snakes went!” Luz said as if she had just realized something very important. 

“And where, might I ask, Lucia, did your sister get snakes?” Their mom said, glaring at Lucia knowingly. 

“I thought she’d only get 1! And I didn’t know she’d bring them to school!” Lucia defended

There was a forest type area near their home, where the two sisters often went, and Lucia discovered a snake den there a few months ago bringing Luz to check it out. They didn’t seem dangerous, but she had no idea of knowing what luz would do with them!

Suddenly their mom pulled up something from a box.

“And what were you going to do with this?” Woah, where did luz get fireworks? Lucia made a mental note to later ask about that.

“That was for the act three closer..” luz looked down, realizing what was going on.

“Mìja, I love your creativity but it’s gotten out of hand! Remember the last three times you were called to the principal's office?”

Luz remembered, as well as Lucia, of the play the school had put on, and how luz insisted on a more historically accurate version. Then the time luz learned about taxidermy, using some dead animals they found and creating a griffin. Then there was the eye thing, Lucia having taught her that, and laughing aloud a bit at the rather grotesque memory of her flipping over her eyelid and Luz frantically asking her to show her how to do it.

“We love that your express yourself, but if you can’t separate fantasy from reality you might have to spend the summer here.” She handed luz the flyer to the camp her mother picked out. 

It was definitely a surprise but to Lucia she had been informed roughly 16 hours before, and had spent the previous night arguing with her other on why luz needed to go, and why that camp that was so obviously not a good fit, but in the end she had been shut down and even worse- she’d have to explain how the whole mess worked to luz afterwards.

Luz was seemingly unbothered, if a little upset, before standing up and raising the Azura doll in the air. 

“Don't worry mom, I won’t let you down no more weirdness!” 

“Eh, you aren’t ‘weird’, maybe just— oh holy shit!” And there went a snake, towards the principal’s face, tackling him and taking him to the floor. 

“That doesn’t count, right?” Luz said craning her neck to the side to see the damage

Lucia coulda sworn on her life that one day either of the two sisters would end up in a court with a defendant asking them how they ended up getting in whatever trouble they did. 

The ride home was mostly quiet, Lucia could never tell what went on in her sister’s head so she didn’t know what she was thinking. her own mind knew though that Luz would be miserable at a camp meant to lock her mind up.

The next day just as Lucia and their mom went out for work and Luz waited at the bus stop their Mami rushed to give them both a hug and pulled away quickly, clearly in a rush for work, while Lucia had enough time to wait with luz and see her off.

“Any chance I can run off right now and you won’t catch me?” Luz said partly joking, but also nervously 

“No,” Lucia laughed, “look I know this isn’t ideal, but, maybe it’ll do you some good, plus, it’s only the summer! You’ll be back soon,” she leaned back against the thin metal piece of the bus station seats.

“then I’ll take you wherever you want to go. I’ll make some extra money with my job, buy a car, and then I can take you out, we can hit that anime store you wanted to go to or whatever. Just hang on for now, m’kay?”

Lucia gave a comforting, lopsided smile, similar to the one she had on when her and Luz indulged in their nerdy antics, watching long movies with over-complicated stories, binging animes until they fell asleep in Lucia’s room curled up against the side of the bed, and reading Azura together. but this smile still held a more forced intention, so it was just a little off compared to what Luz normally saw of her older sister. 

Luz nodded, albeit reluctantly before Lucia took a deep breath and spoke again,

“I’ll need the Azura book too.” She put a hand out while luz looked down into her bag, not wanting to part with it.

“you’re joking? Right?” Luz said anxiously, while Lucia refused to look at her, only keeping her hand outreached for the book.

“Sorry sis, but mom said that you need to grow up a little, leave this stuff behind.” Lucia really didn't want to do it, but their mom would find out one way or another if they let it slide, and Luz couldn’t just hide her things and lie to their mamì.

“But I don’t like grown up stuff! You know that! And you know what I do like!” Luz held the book close, shielding it.

“I’m sorry luz, but it has to go.” Lucia reached once more for the book, and Luz finally gave in, putting the book in Lucia’s hands before watching her place the book in the trash can, and turn back to the seat to sit a bit further than before, distancing herself from luz.

Lucia checked her phone again, opening it and scrolling through whatever app she had opened. And before long she’d dropped the already very cracked screen, mumbling a curse under her breath before kneeling down to pick it up off the sidewalk.

And that’s when luz saw owlbert,the palisman holding the bag full of trash and running away very quickly and before Lucia could react Luz was taking off, sprinting towards the owl.

“Luz, where are you going!” Lucia ran, trying to reach luz and stop her, making several attempts at grabbing her by the hood.

Before long they’d made it into the woods, in a darker part illuminated by the lights inside a cabin that seemed to be getting closer, or rather they were getting closer.

When they reached the cabin Lucia managed to tackle Luz, and Luz ripped herself from her grip. 

“Luz, no, what were you even doing running over here?” Lucia said, not noticing the bird running past her and taking a key in its beak up to the door.

When the door opened luz gritted her teeth and ran through, and Lucia grabbed ahold of her, being pushed in with luz.

All they saw next was a flash of light and suddenly the door opened again, revealing a room filled with trinkets and in almost complete darkness.

“It’s gonna get away!” Luz yelled as the owl lucia just noticed began trekking away towards the curtain with some light shining behind it.

After looking closely at their surroundings Luz finally slowed down, and Lucia began to panic a little more, but the tension had subsided. 

“This is weird. I mean, we’re weird but not to this extent,” Lucia looked at a doll head impaled on a hanger with an alligator body.

“Yeah, this is kind of impressive,” Luz studied the things around her carefully

“Finally, you’re back!” A voice said, it came from behind the curtains, where the owl had wandered off to, and immediately Luz and Lucia ducked behind some of the boxes in the messy room.

They peeked up, and saw the curtain open. This left the room a bit brighter so they saw the array of garbage and random items strewn across the room, and behind the curtain, an older looking woman looking through a box.

“Well, let’s see what we got today,” the woman said, before screwing the owl onto her staff, leaving both the noceda sisters in shock, and luz immediately tensed up, Lucia pulling them a bit further back in case they needed to run.

But as they stepped back while the lady looked through valuable objects before taking joke glasses grabbed the Azura book that had been in the trash with the rest of the objects, and as she held it to a candle to burn luz jumped out, grabbing the book and trying to run back.

“Luz!” Lucia yelled before luz came running past her to the door, and just like that the door folded over and dropped on the floor in a suitcase.

“You’re not going anywhere,” the woman zero’d in on them, trapping them in before luz pulled up the tent and went underneath, Lucia following afterward

They ran and ran for a good few seconds before luz stopped and Lucia focused again and saw why. 

They were on a cliff, but not just a cliff, a cliff overlooking wherever they were which was who knows where. There was a purple sky and the whole thing seemed to be an island and a carcass, large bones or something sticking up until the end of it, and on it was tons of buildings, smoke coming from some to mix with the cool-toned sky. It was gorgeous, but eerie all the same, as if it would swallow them up at any minute.

And there were monsters, tons of them, walking the streets as if it was their normal, which if you take a look it probably was.

Lucia took a breath, trying to keep calm while luz was getting progressively more freaked out.

Suddenly there was a small thing passing them, stopping by luz, who laughed nervously.

“Oh, hi little fairy, are you here to tell me this is all a fantastical dream?” Luz said hysterically, desperate for the horror to be over.

“Give me your skin!” The fairy yelled, revealing a set of large teeth making luz yelp and jump away.

“Ok, ok, calm down, we’re gonna get out of here, we just need to, uh, find that door,” Lucia put an arm around the younger and tried to lead them away.

“Find it? Good luck with that.” A hand was laid on Lucia’s shoulder as she backed into the stand near them.

“What do you want?” Lucia asked, trying to push off the hand that had quite a firm grip on her shoulder. If they were gonna get out they’d have to show they were serious.

“I’m sorry, sorry, I just wanted my book! But please don’t eat us! I’m sorry Lucia!” Luz pleaded for Eda to get her hands off Lucia, and the elder had to stifle a laugh that would have come out bursting had they not been in peril.

“Eat you? Why would I eat… a potential customer?” The stranger signaled to the stand they had been near, and as if by muscle memory the woman began to try and sell them human trash, presumably brought by the owl from the human world and to that place. They both had to take a breath of relief after.

Soon enough they were shown a tv, an old, small one and Luz calmed down enough to speak, standing from the chair she’d been pushed into. “That’s not all it can do,” she remarked before putting batteries into the top and pressing one of the buttons, before a cringy 80’s tape started playing.

Soon people began to crowd, keeping them both trapped. Of course, they don’t even know what it is but the suckers will buy anything, Lucia thought.

“Tell me, what’s your name again?” The lady said, leaning on the counter after everyone had formed somewhat of a line. 

“Luz, Luz noceda! And this is my sister, Lucia!” Luz smiled before Lucia grabbed her hoodie and pulled her a bit. “Maybe don’t tell the weird lady our names?” Luz ignored this, entranced in the people buying out everything.

“Pretty clever kid you got here Lucia, especially since you’re both human!” She said, smirking as she was passed more and more money. 

Oh no, Lucia realized, this woman wasn’t even human, why’d she help them get home?

Luz however, wasn’t so phased, instead merely noting, “kinda weird for a human to say,” before Eda snatched off her cowl, revealing two sharp ears, and what they both now noticed were fangs.

“Oh dear child, i’m not like you,” she stood up onto the table, before announcing loudly, “I’m Eda, the owl lady, the most powerful witch on the boiling isles!” 

“i am a respected, feared,—” and she was cut off suddenly when a giant man wearing an old bird mask came up, smashing the tv while lucia and luz ducked to avoid the shards of glass flyig in their direction.

“busted” the guy said, looking directly at eda who looked impatient, if anything else.

“Eda the owl lady, you are arrest for the misuse of magic and demonic misdemeanours!” He announced, many of the customers fleeing or minding their business, 

“Woah, witch criminal!” Luz peeked our just a bit and Lucia pulled her back in, trying to keep them hidden while Eda argued with the guard, and in the process caught the guards attention.

He picked her up by the scruff of her jacket, and she used her arms pulling it closed so she wouldn’t fall. “You, and the kid, are also under arrest, for associating with a known criminal!” Meanwhile luz was yelling for him to put her down and jumping to reach her.

“By that logic aren’t the customers also guilty?” 

“Hold it kid, ok, ok, let me just get my stuff then we can-“ she grabbed her staff, smacking the guard clean across the ground.

Luz and Lucia stood in shock as the owl lady did what was only a simple spell before her tent and stand were packed up in a bag, and she raced towards the two

“Follow me humans!” She yelled and as they took off luz started speaking again, “oh my god! If mom finds out we died here she’ll kill us!”

“Eh, I won’t let him hurt you, you’re much more valuable to me alive then dead,” the owl lady smiled while Lucia scowled.

Suddenly the staff began to lift from the ground, and Luz was able to take a seat while Lucia grabbed the bottom, hanging from the air, leaving the guard like a deer in the headlights.

Luz closed her eyes shut and after a minute opened them, before yelling and nearly falling, instead hanging from the bottom near Lucia.

“So, how’re you doing, sis?” Luci asked sarcastically, trying to lighten up the situation for luz’s sake.

“flying staff, crazy monsters, she’s a witch, what is this place!” She exclaimed, before Lucia promptly pushed her back up onto the staff

“This, is the boiling isles,” Eda explained, as they saw the place, being just above the trees.

“Every myth you have is caused by a little of our world leaking into yours,” she said as a bird/squirrel monstrosity flew overhead

“A griffin!” Luz looked both scared and enthralled

“Yep, griffins, vampires, giraffes, oh giraffes, we A those freak,” Eda notes as she landed, jumping off and leaving behind her hand and popping it back on, freaking out both sisters.

“Well, that’s enough adventures for today! Clearly not the PG fantasy world either of us thought so, maybe you could help us get home?”

Right, right, getting home, Lucia remembered among the muddled mess of thoughts strewn throughout her mind.

“Yeah, when do we get to go home?” Lucia asked, both impatient and worried.

“Only if you can help, me” damn it! Of course they couldn’t just go home, of course it wasn’t that simple.

They followed her,Lucia still suspicious of where they were even going but finally they stopped 

It was just a house, but then the emblem in the middle started talking, even reaching out of the door to ask for a password and opening its mouth to let them in, weird.

The house inside was a different story, it’s walls were stacked with shelves and bottle, and it was spacey, but also more cozy.

“Welcome, to the owl house!”


	2. A cardboard crown and a prison cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No going back, Luz and Lucia have to go help eda and king get king’s crown back in order to be let go and go home.

“Welcome, to the owl house!” Eda snapped her fingers, and just like that the house lit up, streaks of light shining through to expose a surprisingly organized home.

“Where I hide away from the pressures of modern life, also the cops. Also ex-boyfriends,” she laughed, very casually for a woman who just invited two strange humans into her home, and she was a criminal, who’s she to say they couldn’t just turn her in? Then again, self proclaimed ‘most powerful witch’ against two humans, not much of a fight.

“Nice place, you live here alone?” Lucia asked, still suspicious and walking around as if to scout the place, while luz stood gazing at the beautiful home, in awe of the magic that seemed to flow from the house.

“No, I do have a roommate,” And soon after stomping footsteps rumbled through the house. They sounded like they could shake the ground, though nothing happened, not matching to the sound.

Then came a voice, it was deep and threatening, and the words that came weren’t much different. “Who dares intrude upon I?” It said

The voice began to change from deep and powerful to almost childlike “The king of demons!” It walked in, a squeak coming from the plastic bath duck in its hand. Paw? Whatever it used to hold on to stuff was at the end of furry limbs attached to a stumpy short body.

“Ay que lindo!” Luz yelled, running towards the thing to grab it in a hug, similar to how she’d do to many dogs back home, memories of a seven year old luz pretending the neighbors dogs were three headed hell hounds from the underworld.

“He’s so cute! Lucia you have to hug him!” Luz squeezed him tighter, making it a bit hard for Lucia to do so, eyes still shining with happiness.

“Ok as cute as you two are, maybe don’t suffocate the angry small one before it gouges out your eyes—“ she grabbed Luz by the waist, tugging on her, but she wouldn’t budge. Pulling once more, much rougher, did the trick, Luz falling to the floor and bouncing back up without a scratch while king ran behind eda. 

“Eda! Who is this monster! and her owner! Control her!” King squealed, eyes wide and fearful. 

“Oh, this is luz! And Lucia, the humans! They’re here to help with our.. situation,” Grabbing them by the collar to pick them off the ground, showing them off to the demon-dog-creature thing.

“Oh. Yay!” King cheered, glad for a solution to whatever their problem was

“Woah woah, I don’t like the sound of this ‘situation’” Luz said, not wanting to be roped into a life or death problem again.

“Just, let me explain. King was once a mighty king of demons, until his crown of power was stolen, and he became... this.” Eda pointed to king, who was still the small furry beast from before, definitely not a king of demons.

“The crown is being held by the evil Warden Wrath and locked away behind a magical force field that only a human can break through, a human like you. If you help us retrieve his crown, we'll send you back to your realm.” That was it? No other catch? Just open a dumb door? 

“So whaddya say? Plus, who could say no to this cute face?” Eda held king up, who was much more resilient to being picked up.

“I mean, you don’t really have a choice..” Eda dropped king, and Luz and Lucia looked to each other for an answer, agreeing before luz spoke again.

“So, we don’t really have a choice, do we?” 

“There we go, now you two get it!” She said as if talking to two little kids

“Anyway, we’ve got no time to lose!” King stood up as grabbed the rubber duck he had with him, raising it in the air.

“Soon, mr. ducky, we shall drink the blood of those who mocked us!” He said seriously, as if he was a kid playing pretend.

“But where are we even going?” Lucia asked, finally speaking rather than observing the less than ideal conversation.

“Somewhere fun..” Eda assured, but it was a much darker tone, somewhat sinister that definitely showed that it would not be fun.

Somewhere fun my ass, Lucia thought as they arrived what felt like both minutes and somehow hours after they left the owl house at a place as big and built like a castle, it was dark and cold, matching the energy of the world in a much more grim way.

“The conformation, a place for those considered unsuitable for society.” Eda said looking at the place both in spite and as if the place held memories.

“Woah, these guys have the hots for you don't they?” Luz commented, because of course luz would say that.

“Ew,” Lucia said, putting an arm and leaning on the younger, putting her body weight against her making luz try to pull the arm off her.

“Yeah Laugh it up, but we’re the ones laughing when we get away, we’re too slippery to get caught!” Eda bragged. granted they did seem to live an actual life despite being, well, on the run, but walking straight into a prison?

King came in once again, serving for a one liner as he sprawled across Lucia’s head “try to catch me when I’m covered in grease, I’m a squirmy little fella!” He fell off, sliding to the floor with a thunk and helping himself up before getting ‘serious’ again.

“You and I will sneak to the top of the tower, where they’re holding my crown.” King started

“And I’m gonna make sure the warden is distracted.” Eda finished, and Luz gasped in a way where she had an idea of some sort.

“Will I need a disguise?” 

Lucia chuckled, picking her arm off of luz and giving a thumbs up before she pulled her hoodie over her head and pointed the ears

“I’ve been waiting to use this. Meow meow!”

“It’s hideous.” King commented, looking at the cat ears with disgust while Lucia watched with embarrassment and pride, somehow at the same time.

Lucia pulled her red beanie over her ears, uncomfortably scrunching up her hair before fixing it to cover her ears without scratching her.

“Eh, it’ll do” Eda laughed, grabbing her staff and launching herself in the air, not before creating a large round glowing circle that began to move the trio in the air.

She took them up minute or so, before dropping them to what they thought would be their death.  
“See you at the top!” Eda said as she flew up into the air on her staff and getting further and further away, all with a dumb smirk on her face.

“Tell me this woman did not just do that.” 

Lucia swung through the window she’s grabbed hold of, luz letting go in favor of using both hands to make her way up, using all her strength and falling inside.

“Ha-ha! Cat’s don’t do that!” King laughed, pointing and jumping inside where he landed smoothly onto the concrete.

They looked around the room, and found it was a cavernous round room, with a spiraling sidewalk on the edges of the room, more cells lining the walls as you went up.

They heard a voice, and while luz jumped at the noise Lucia took a fighting stance and king was unfazed.

“Hey cat lady, how’d you get out of your cell?” She said it as if it were an 80’s prison breakout movie.

“Oh, no,no,no. I’m not a cat, or a criminal.” Luz refuted, while king responded “not yet your not!” Lucia stood aside and watched the prisoner’s expressions change.

“And why are you here? Can’t just be in prison for no good reason, not like a few fights or something will land you all the way here.” Lucia asked the prisoner, who didn’t seem all that much like an extreme murderer hardened by jail time.

“The stupid warden likes to lock people up who don't fit in. Like, I write fanfics of food falling in love. I like food, I like love, Just let me write about it!” She has opened up a well made book with pictures even and what looked like, yup, fanfiction of food. 

Suddenly another prisoner spoke, one of the more monster type person with eyes all around their head. “I’m here...because, I like eating my own eyes.” He pulled one of his eyes out of it’s socket, popping it in his mounts and gulping it down.

“We are agents of free expwession!” A another smaller person said, looking angry at her imprisonment. “They will never silence us!” 

“Yeah, she’s big into conspiracy theories.” The first prisoner answered at luz and lucia’s confused looks.

The conspiracy theorist went off again, spewing theories about simulations and whatever, and Lucia largely ignored it, until luz spoke again.

“Wait, these aren't crimes. None of you actually did anything wrong. You're all just a bunch of weirdos.” She said, anger coating every word.  
“Like me.”

Soon loud, booming footsteps became louder and louder as they came close to the room and just as they approached the door, the fanfic prisoner yelled out.”It's Warden Wrath! Hide!”

Luz pulled on the bottom of an empty cell door, and it miraculously opened to let them in and hide in the corner.

The door swung open, hitting the wall with a loud clang and swinging back, meanwhile the warden stood at the doorway, eerily standing and looking around the room for anything out of the ordinary.

“I can hear you.” He said, voice somehow deeper and creepier then it had been merely half an hour ago when he wanted to arrest them for even interacting with eda.

Luz let out a whimper, holding king close and turning to place her head in the crook of Lucia’s neck, who let out a shaky breath of anxiousness. They weren’t gonna get out without a fight, if they got out at all.

“Just what are you fools whispering about?” he stepped even closer to the cell, head dropping to see the poster of eda on the ground, “ah, the owl lady.” 

His voice turned to a snarl, and the crumpled poster in his hand was engulfed by his hand turning to putty to create a hammer-like shape, before he slammed it against the wall in anger.

He caught a glimpse inside the prison cell, where Luz, Lucia and king were, until the conspiracy prisoner, whether on purpose or not, distracted him, beginning to yell.

“Fight against the oppressor! We will resist! We will conquer! We will never be afraid of you, you old cweep!” 

The warden opened the door, pulling a giant lever on the wall that seemed impossible to even move, and like that the door was open to the prisoner. 

“Hooray! I’m free!” They said as they walked right out the cell, and suddenly were in the warden’s tight grip.

“Let this be a lesson to all of you,” The prisoner screamed, muffled by the hand restricting their movement.

“There's no place in society for you if you can't fit in.” The words stung, even indirectly. 

Lucia was an active kid, choosing to either horse around with what few were willing to challenge her at a brawl or curl up with a fantasy book, not the best way to socialize, the adults would note, but she was still a bright young person.

There were a few other kids she had a mutual friendship with as well, spending their time in a corner reading their respective books and pointing out the silly things different from fantasy to reality.

They all became more concerned when she grew up a bit more, and she seemed a very distant person, warped in the dark reality world she made of her own accord. There were other introverted kids they would try to set her up to be friends with, but she didn’t pay much interest to them, they just didn’t match the enthusiasm she had for what she liked and the neglect she had for what she didn’t. Everyone just thought ‘hey, two kids who barely speak, they’ll get each other out of their shells! perfect!” 

It didn’t work, any friends Lucia made were short lived, either because they found the things Lucia did as anything more than their idea of a nerd weird or because they just lost interest in each other.

Suddenly Lucia took notice of this, and felt so alone. It felt empty to do the things she loved by herself. She didn’t fit in, and now it showed.

And then came the stupid little kid who stayed up to read Azura, the dumb brat who went outside in the pouring rain instead of sleeping soundly. her older sister brooded while waiting for their mom to get home and spare her even a glance but she still went out anyway.

What was happening—?

Right. Scary monster guard thing

He walked out of the room, crumpling the eda poster further as he stepped on it, with the prisoner in hand and locking the door behind him with a click.

Luz rushed to open the cell, and Lucia followed and ran to the lever while luz stood near. “Don't worry. I can get you out,” and the lever wouldn’t budge, near moving with two people on it but it was still built for someone like the guards to be able to pull, not two scrawny humans.

“No, my weak nerd arms!” Luz cried in defeat, and Lucia kept trying on the lever, rough hands sat on the top of it as she pushed down putting all her weight into it.

“Just get out of here, there’s no use trying.” The fanfic prisoner leaned up against the wall again. “Enjoy freedom for us,” she said in a sorrowful tone.

Lucia walked away from the door, clenching her fist tightly, leaving crescent marks on the inside of her palm. Luz was more upset, walking with defeat, passing Eda and towards the contraband.

“Hey, I just checked, the warden is distracted tormenting some creature. He won’t be coming around anytime soon.” Eda said as king ran up the steps, jumping to the door and trying to open it.

“My crown! It's close! I can sense its power!” He yelled and continued to hang from the doorknob.

“Aw, he gets so cute when he’s thirsty for power!” Eda cooed and pulled king off the door, who jumped down anyways and ran back to push on the door.

It’s not fair that they’re all in here, they just want to be themselves!” Luz said, looking at eda as if she had an answer. 

“Why does everyone think being a weirdo is so bad?”

Soon king managed to open the door and eda called them in. Lucia put an arm around her sister, and began to speak in a horse voice, as if she hadn’t spoke in days. 

“It’s not..it’s not bad to be a weirdo, and your right, it isn’t fair, it’s just, that’s how it is. But you should still be yourself, still be a little weird.” She ruffled luz’s hair, messing up the already untamed overgrown pixie cut. “I mean how boring would everyone be if we were all ‘normal’” she did air-quotes around the word normal, which to her, didn’t have any meaning as everyone had a different idea of normal.

The last sentence got a smile out of luz, a small one, but a genuine one

Once inside the room king ran to the glowing beam holding his crown. It was like one of things aliens used to pick up humans in sci-fi movies and comics, or like some of the laser powers superheroes had, but it was nothing more than a barrier from king to whatever else was inside.

“We have the humans, remember?” Eda reminded king

Both looked at the two humans and after grabbing Lucia’s hand luz used the other to reach through the door. it actually passed through as if nothing were there, so they walked forward and were met with a large pile of junk.

And at the top of that pile of cool skulls, and swords, and all of that type, was a cardboard crown. A fucking cardboard crown. Lucia would have absolutely murdered everyone in the vicinity for wasting their time had the ones making them do this not had their only way home.

“My crown! Yes! Yes! I can feel my power returning!” He cried happily as he snatched the crown.”you there, nightmare critter.”

He grabbed a stuffed animal, worn away and drooping, from the box of stuff nearby and dramatically declared, “I shall call you Francois and you shall be a minion in my army of darkness! Ha-ha!” As delusional as he seemed he was still adorable, and extremely proud of his new soldier and the return of his crown.

Luz gestured towards king and his crown, exclaiming,”that crown doesn’t give him any power, does it?” 

Luz and lucia looked to eda, who was still happily watching king play.

“No, it doesn’t.” She answered.

“So we did all this for a cheap piece of cardboard! Man, that’s bullshit, a world of magic and demons and fairies and the powerful ‘crown’ is just some toy!” Lucia went off

“Woah! Calm down kid,” eda put her fist on top of her head almost affectionately.

“Look at us, king and I don’t have much, just each other. So if that dumb crown is important to him, it's important to me. And besides, us weirdos have to stick together, you know?” Yeah, they know, both Lucia and Luz thought

“Well, we owe you one. Now, let's get out of here before the warden finds us and loses his head.” Eda chuckled, unaware of the bird mask shadowing her until the voice that belonged to it spoke.

“Too late”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, right now it’s basically a copy and paste of the show, but for future chapters I am trying to add more of the added characters and their personal conflict however since it’s the first episode there isn’t much to work with. Especially since the beta’s are just an extension of the canons, just slight differences, it’s some work to give them their individuality, so I hope you can be patient with me while I work at this :)


	3. Detachable Body Parts and A Prison Riot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, they got the crown, the wardens distracted- oh wait, no. He just cut eda’s head off.

The warden stood for merely a moment, before springing up into action and taking eda’s head, making a horrible squelching sound when her head fell into luz’s hands.

Luz screamed, and Lucia groaned in disgust

“Oh god, oh shit,” Lucia muttered while luz stood in shock holding the head

“Ow! I hate when that happens!” Eda said angrily, but the tone itself wasn’t of rage or fury, it was plain petty.

Lucia fell back onto the ground, looking up at the now alive head.

“Eda! Are you ok?” Luz asked and Lucia couldn’t help but let out a nervous laugh at the idea that after losing her head, she was ok, even in the slightest. 

Surprisingly, eda was fine, “yeah, this just happens when you get old.” 

Luz looked between Lucia and eda, as if asking them both, “does it?” 

The warden interrupted the all too awkward moment, his hand going back to its original shape

“Finally, I have you cornered,”

King squeaked as his crown was ripped from his head, following and jumping after the warden, who took show steps closer to the three.

“My guards could never get you,” He monologued “but, I knew if I took your pet's toy, you'd come running,” 

He made a fist with his goo-hand, crushing the crown and king fell to his knees, sobbing as he cried out “no! My power!” 

“Man, what do you want with me!” Eda yelled, while nearby her body was trying to find her head

“I never broke any of your stupid laws!.. in front of you!” Welp, they were gonna die. 

“I want you.., to go out with me.”  
He pulled a bunch of flowers out, and got on one knee, while Lucia and Luz looked in confusion.

“Say what now?”

“You've always eluded our capture. You've always been the one who got away. I found that alluring.” He went on, and Lucia nearly gagged while luz looked absolutely disgusted.

“I hate everything you're saying right now.” She said, Lucia putting an arm around her and trying not to laugh, failing. She nearly pulling luz to the floor and doubled over.

“He’s failing this so hard!” As bad as the situation was it was still somehow entertaining to watch the warden ask out the person he tried to arrest.

“You stay out of this!” He threw his arm and it formed a strong cage-like hand, first to luz, and splitting off to grab Lucia, but while he grabbed luz he merely held lucia upside down, and as soon as she struggled she felt the blood rushing to her head.

Warden used his free hand, grabbing eda’s head, while king tried to climb him like a tree and both humans tried to free themselves

“So how about it, Owl Lady? The most powerful witch of the Boiling Isles and the feared Warden Wrath.” Eda looked around for something to get them out  
“We'd be the strongest power couple ever, I mean, it's— it's not like you can say no right now.”

She sighed, a smirk playing on her face, “all right, you win. I’d just like to say something. Come closer,” he leaned in

“Little closer, no, just a little bit more. Ok that’s good” 

Eda blew a raspberry in his face, and he jumped back, dropping luz and Lucia.

The warden began to yell, “Impudent wench! Don't you know how many germs are in your mouth?” As eda laughed st him, while the pair of siblings in the back began to look around for something to knock him out, stop him or get them out of there

“Get over it. You had your guards stalk me, and then you cut off my head, I am not going out with you!” Eda yelled at the warden, buying them more time, and also just being mad at the audacity of the warden.

“If you don't accept, then I have no choice but to des-“

He was quickly cut off as a staff hit him in the head, and stopped from regaining his strength by being hit many times in the chest with a cracked, but still sturdy, baseball bat.

“Nice!” Eda laughed as her body finally caught up and took out the other guards, freeing king who jumped out of the second guard's arms in relief.

“Okay, let’s go now.” Luz hastily collected everything, and grabbed the staff unsure of what exactly to do

“Expecto... flying? Magicus... escapicus.” She muttered, and eda was quick to correct with; “gun it, magic stick!” And like that, they were in the air, king clinging to luz, and eda’s body holding her head, Lucia having enough room to cling to the back while luz steered -or whatever the staff did- in front.

The warden chased after them, using his moldable arms to launch himself across the halls

As they approached the exit, Luz noticed something, and as if on cue, so did Lucia. It was the lever for the prisoners they had met cells. 

“Give me a hand eda!” Luz yelled through the loud whirring of the staff soaring through the air. Eda popped off her hand, much like had happened with her head, and pressed on top of luz’s, Lucia also put her own on, and one one by they pulled the levers down, freeing the prisoners.

They passed through the doors, but started losing momentum and soon tumbled across the ground as warden wrath began to close in on them.

“Go back to the human world!” Eda pulle dout the key to the portal, the unblinking eye on it’s center staring back at them, and while luz didn’t flinch and only took the key, stuffing it in her bag, Lucia felt compelled to use it, get them out of there.

Luz practically said it for her when she replied to eda, “what about you guys?”

King laughed it off, a chuckle in his voice as he ran and dodged the sharp arm of the warden, “if you think this guy is bad you should have seen her last boyfriend!”

“Not my boyfriend!” Eda yelled at king “Go! Go!” She looked at the two siblings in front of her, grabbing her staff and forcing in their hands, sending them off.

Eda stayed back, fighting and landing blasts on the warden, even creating a hole in the concrete wall, where the prisoners peeked out of.

“Luz, what are you doing?” Lucia asked as luz turned around the staff

“Trust me on this, ok?” Luz flew back, landing near the wall and the prisoners.

“Why are you guys just standing there? This is your chance to escape.” She argues, staff in hand

The monster with eyes around his head spoke up, or rather admitted, “the warden will catch, just like he always does.”

“We- we belong here.” 

“Self‐doubt is a prison you can never escape fwom.”

They muttered agreements, sinking back pathetically into the prison room.

“So, you have a different way of doing things, a different way of seeing things. That might make you weird,” Luz started, gesturing with the staff.

“but it also makes you awesome. Don't you see?” At this point she was practically buzzing in over-excitement

“Why are you helping us?” The fanfiction prisoner asked, anxious for an answer from the girl who seemed to be getting them out for no reason.

But she did have a reason;

“Because us weirdos have to stick together. And nobody should be punished for who they are!”

Lucia never actually thought she’d see luz look so… in place. Like she belonged somewhere surrounded in nothing but acceptance. She always thought she’d grow out of it, or push it down, ignore it, like Lucia had done in recent years when she became more and more of an adult. yet here she was, cheering on other strange people with such an empowered and joyful look on her face.

Luz led them on, mid-air on the staff and a determined expression, but eda and king meanwhile, were cornered.

“No more running away, Owl Lady. Today I capture you once and for all!”

Just as king whimpered and buried his head in eda’s chest the warden was swarmed, prisoners attacking him and sending him tumbling to the ground

They all had their own advantages, fighting to their strengths, and Lucia could have sworn the fanfic girl beat the warden over the head with a book as soon as Lucia took out her bat. but anyway, the warden was pissed, and   
Luz was nearby, the staff still in her arms

“You! Who do you think you are?” The warden tried to point at luz, but it was proven futile by the prisoners holding him down and tied in his over arms

“Do not underestimate me, Warden Wrath, for I am Luz, the human, warrior of peace!” The wind made a dulled whistle, blowing strongly and making luz’s hair and hoodie stray one way.

“Now eat this sucka!” She three a firework into his mouth, likely from her school project earlier that same day, though it felt like weeks had passed.

It went off, blowing streams of color into the sky and making a sharp crackling noise that got further and further as the warden wrath retreated into the conformatorium, yelping whenever a firework went off.

“That was one of her better break ups.” King said on eda’s shoulder as they watche the warden try and pull the firework from his mouth.

“Not a breakup,” Eda glared at king, who was unbothered. “Anyway, let's bounce before any more monsters fall in love with me.” At this point they half expected the warden to come back and take eda’s head like last time they tried to leave, but ,still, nothing.

The ride back was surprisingly peaceful. They soon realized It was a short ride, so short it was almost surprising how the fuzz hadn’t already arrested eda from her own home, but having a sentient home and being a ‘powerful’ witch might’ve helped.

When they got there and got into the home it still felt quiet, still almost, like time had frozen and left behind nothing of life. 

“Well,” eda broke the silence, making a light tapping sound as she laid the staff on the couch.

“A deal’s a deal. Let’s get you two home,” she snapped her fingers and the key flew out, landing in her hand.

The portal door also came near, unfolding and mirroring the key with the eye that stared back at whoever was to open it.

Lucia put an arm around luz again, who reluctant to leave.

Suddenly she had a look of realization, and rushed away from the door to kneel near king, opening her bag and pulling out her azura doll.

“Before i go- i know it’s not the same. But… a king shouldn’t be without his crown.” She pulled the crown off the azura doll, placing it on king’s head and the sad look on his face disappeared, replaced by slight joy.

“This shall suffice.” He said in a monotone voice, before returning to the squeaky authoritarian tone, directing it at a plant on the other side of the room. Marching while he said “You there, plant! You are now under my command!”   
STOP

“Oh, and, don’t forget this.” Eda took out the azura book, slight burn marks on the very edge of the pages from earlier, but otherwise in good condition.

Luz held up the book, to the large mirror on the wall, and moving it aside, saw everyone. It was real, it, was real, all the fantasy and magic. 

She smiled, and it was an energetic one.   
“Okay. I know you got your head cut off, and we started some kind of prison riot, the grey-haired witch looked at her as if asking to continue “but... this was the most fun I've ever had. I don't fit in at home. Neither of us do. You don't fit in here. If I stayed, we could not fit in together.”

‘If i stayed’ luz was gonna stay no matter what, whether lucia let her or not, and she couldn’t blame her, even if it was full of death and monsters it was more free and exciting then anything at home.

“I'm not going back to summer camp.” She crushed the summer camp pamphlet, effectively throwing away the ‘human’ expectations.

“What's summer camp? What are we talking about here?” Eda laughed, but a confused one

“ I want to stay and become a witch like you and Azura!” She showed the book, with Azura on the cover, a proud smile on Azura's face with the knowledge of being a powerful witch. “Maybe you can train with me! If- if you do stay.” Luz beamed at her older sister.

It had been, what must’ve been weeks since they actually ‘nerded out’ over azura. Lucia had a job, she was preparing to go to a college, and eventually move out. If she stayed in the boiling isles, she’d be throwing that away. But since when did she want to go to college? She was gonna study nursing, like her mom had when she was her own age. she didn’t care about that. She worked a five-to-nine shift to save up for something she didn’t want to do. 

Maybe this was her chance to get out of that. Take a moment and not be an adult for just a minute. “Yeah, maybe, you can’t have all the fun.”

“What? All right, that's crazy. Humans can't become witches.” Eda said, arms crossed

“Maybe that's because they haven't tried. If you teach me to become a witch, I'll do anything you want!” Luz bartered. As much of a criminal eda was she was suprisingly honest about her intentions and methods, though it worked in their favor for them to not be threats to her.

“Let her stay!” King begged, “She can make us snacks!” 

Eda soon agreed, on the standard that they’d work for her in exchange for learning spells, which lucia responded too with a not so dignified complain about just having to jump from human work to now witchy work.

Luz meanwhile pulled then all into a hug, king exclaiming ‘too ight! Too tight!’ As he was suffocated to death, and eda extremly confused as to whether it was an murder attempt.

They were set up in a small room, a storage room filled with human trash, but some blankets and a sleeping bag later it was still a moderately comfy place to sleep.

Just as luz’s phone vibrated, the door opened. King was at the front, standing with his ‘new soldier’ in hand. 

“Your sleep cocoon looks fluffy.” He cleared his throat, and luz patted the spot at her feet for king to come over. He settled himself between the two siblings and spun around for a second before laying curled up in a ball.

Luz checked her phone, and the text was from their mom, who had checked up heos summer camp was going. They lied. It felt like small lie, like a fib. Even if it wasn’t 

Even if they were in a entirely different world, away from any sort of legitimate safety, they were still partially telling the truth; they were gonna like it there.


	4. Weird old man in jimjams

Mornings in the owl house were surprisingly quiet, most of its residents were asleep, and those who were awake -namely hooty- didn’t seem to be a bother.

Lucia was an early riser,as soon as the sun was up, so was she, and it was actually cold on the boiling isles in the morning, contrary to its name, so she had her army green windbreaker on as well as the red beanie that had hidden her ears the day before 

Like she’d noted, hooty was up, and she was able to stay under his radar as he stretched in front of her. His body wasn’t really what you’d call wood. But it wasn’t flesh either, it was like a carpet, feathers covering a leathery long base, it was disturbing.

She heard a scream after hooty stuck his head through the window, and hooty retracted it, angrily huffing.

“ Ow! I'm just wishing you a good morning. Jeez! Hoot! Ow!” He complained and went back to ground level.

“Oh hi lucia! You're the one with the big bat, aren’t you! Hoot!” He said as if luz hadn't just punched him in the face.

“Yeah, and you're literally the house. Weird stuff all around, eh? Do you have legs? Can you move the house?” She joked, asking half seriously and half not.

Hooty just made a few more hoots and went back to the door, opening it to let lucia back in.

Eda and luz were in the kitchen, luz in whatever she’d found close to witchy clothes and eda noticeably disheveled from sleep, a cup in hand.

“And who’s that one?” Eda said as she saw lucia approaching the table

“Remember us? Luz? lucia? We freed the oppressed and defeated the evil warden together? Yesterday?” Luz said it in an attempt to get eda to remember something about the pair who spent an hour setting up a place to sleep just the night before.

“Jeez, lay off the details. I haven’t even had my cup of apple blood yet.” Eda poured something into the cup, and gulped it down.

Luz followed eda into the living room, lucia following suit, and eda took a seat on the table.

“Teach me some spells. When do I get a magic staff? Was I supposed to bring my own runes?” She went on, before gasping 

“Do you have a dangerous magical quest for me?”

“Ok, luz, calm down,” lucia put her elbow on top of luz’s head and on top of the solid mass that was the witch hat.

“Kid, Being a witch doesn't happen overnight.” Eda put down the cup, standing up.

“Also, you're wrapped in a bathrobe and wearing the dirtiest traffic cone I've ever seen.” Luz took off the hat, blowing off layers of dust to reveal a traffic cone. Lucia dusted off her blackened elbow in disgust. King meanwhile laughed, rolling back and forth teasingly.

“But a magic staff, huh? You really want one?” Eda asked slyly, and luz lit up

“More. than. anything.” 

“Magic staff, come to me!”

There was a loud clattering sound, getting closer and closer while eda kept her hand outreached for the staff, and eventually it crashed into her, smacking her in the face and toppling her over.

She managed to pick herself back up, staff in hand and it was an awkward image compared to the powerful beings the two siblings were used to seeing as witches.

“It’s early,” eda excused, before beginning to walk around the room to explain

“witches are awarded their staffs from school. With me as your teacher, you'll be taking a different approach.” She grabbed a bag from a nearby table, dropping it and letting it’s contents spill out. Inside were potion bottles, with brightly colored liquids.

“You'll have to work for it,” eda said, before moving on to another part of the room that was wall to wall with bags and trinkets.

“I run a few businesses. On weekends, I offer rare human treasures that Owlbert drags over from your side of the realm.” She gestured to the end of the staff that had the owl that got them there, and was currently not sentient, or maybe it was? They couldn’t really tell.

She picked up a toy sword, with plastic light on the front. “I shall smite my enemies! Ages six to eleven”.

“But, most days I sell only the finest homemade elixirs and potions.” Eda said, putting on a salesman sort of tone.  
She handed the two a bottle, it was a clear liquid in a thick glass bottle 

"Snake oil." Luz read from the large label on the bottle.

“No one wants an un‐oiled snake.” Neither could tell if it was joke or not 

“Follow me.”

“Today you'll deliver packages and sell potions to that town over there, Boonesborough.” She pointed out the window to a distant place that looked to be mostly home structures

“You'll have to be careful. I have rivals everywhere who'd love to take my business down and you along with it. You wanted a dangerous magical quest? Sister, you've got one.” She warned 

“I won't let you down, Miss Eda.” Luz said after eda handed her the sack of potions and before it fell as she slung it over her shoulder onto the ground below.

“I'm sure.” Eda said sarcastically, before lucia leaned forward to ask; “and i assume i’ll be going with the scrawny 14-year-old on this ‘dangerous magical quest’?” 

Eda turned to her, taking them back inside. “No, you’ll be going with me to the dump, that’s where i find stay ingredients for my potions, and inventory people just throw away because it’s got a little ‘toxic waste’” she did air quotes at the last words

Before lucia could respond eda pushed luz out the door in a hurry   
“Remember, never befriend a man in sandals and always measure twice, cut once.”

Luz gave a confused and worried expression before eda slammed the door in her face saying “good luck!”

Lucia opened the door back up to let luz back in, glaring at eda.

Once again before the young adult was able to speak, Eda poked at king, who stood up and stared at her.

“I Hate to interrupt your power nap, but you have to go with her,” she told him, and he glared daggers.

“Why do I have to go?” He asked

“You and I know she's either going to get lost or eaten, probably both.” She reasoned, and king continued to refuse until she said something that piqued his interest

“And because you work for me, too, unless you want to start paying rent?”

Before long king was ready to go and both were shoved through the door to work, and eda and lucia were left in the house also ready to go.

Once they arrived and the staff had hit the ground eda pulled out bags and boxes from her hair and handed some to lucia.

“Grab anything that looks profitable,” she said before muttering under her breath “suckers won’t know what they lost”

Eventually lucia stumbled onto a box, it was heavy despite being small, and opening it up she found lots of screws and nails inside, they were mostly bent and felt more dense then ‘human’ screw and nails but they were about the same.

“Ah, those are useless, construction coven only takes perfectly straight thingys, just toss em’” eda said as she saw Lucia try and stick them to a piece of wood.

She put them in her jacket pocket, where she’d eventually prick herself and remember about it. using them to stick the brittle excuse of a bat they had gotten at the conformation back together to some degree, and it was cool looking too. Useful when they’re running from one of Eda's enemy’s or a guard. But that wasn’t for a few days, they’d spend some time wasting away in that pocket.

They ransacked through for a couple more hours, finding a surprising amount of stock that eda would sell the next day.

Meanwhile, that happened, luz and king were on their way to deliver packages, luz disappointed at the reality of how residents on the boiling isles reacted towards her.

“I thought being the only human in a magical world would make me special! But apparently, it just makes everyone want to scream at me or... eat me.” She pried off a slug type creature from her arm

“ At this point, Azura had already been sent on an enchanted quest. Where's my quest‐granting wizard?” She showed king the picture in the azura book of azura kneeling down to a mighty wizard, sending her on a quest that would end up being the plot of the book.

“Sorry to break it to you, Luz, but no one here is that well‐dressed.” King noted and continued to rummage through the potions

“This has been a rough day. Let's just deliver this last package and go home.”

They agreed to go deliver the last package, and it’s was few minute walk til they arrive at the edge of the woods

“Maybe this world isn't what I thought it was-“ luz said as they pushed past some branches to reveal a large castle, a beautiful one at that. 

“Big houses always belong to big whack jobs. Let's kick the package inside and get outta here!” King said as he saw luz walk past the drawbridge and towards the gate.

“Hello?” She held the package in one hand and steadied a trembling king with the other.

King pleaded for them to go, clawing at Luz's shoulder.

“I’m delivering a package from Miss Eda, the Owl Lady. Huh?” 

There was someone there, they were elderly and had a thick beard, wearing a robe studded with stars and dots

“Today just got good. Magical wizard!” Luz whispered to king while king warned with “Weird old man in jim‐jams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best title, and a pretty short chapter, but there’s always more to do and i was pretty rushed this week


End file.
